First Time
by igirisexual
Summary: A snippet from the lives of Ganna and Suika, pronged forest elves who are in a deep-set love. There's a first time for everything. Mentions of abuse. OCs of laveniis and I.


story about laveniis' and my ocs suika and ganna uvu

* * *

><p>"It's late evening," she murmured, sitting on the small wooden stool by his window. "I really should be going home. I told Vysk I'd be early." she grunted softly.<p>

"I'd like it if you could stay," he said softly, sitting with his back against the wall and his rear against the floor. "You look incredible in the light of the sunset."

"You look stupid in the shadows," she retorted. "As much as I would _love _tostay," she muttered with intense sarcasm, "My brother expects me."

"I can always send Enki," he shrugged. "I'm sure Vysk would be cool if he knew I just wanted to make you smile some more." Her face was a solid scowl.

"Hey! Enki!" Ganna called loudly, putting a hand to the side of his mouth to project his voice further. "Go run to Suika's house and tell her brother she's staying the night!" He waited a moment, and there was a cry of 'okay!' from his little sister downstairs. Suika just stared at him, frustrated.

"The night?" she growled, indignant. "I did not agree to this," she huffed, grumbling softly as she sat down next to Ganna. "Don't make my decisions for me."

"Sorry," he said quietly, leaning over and plopping his head on her shoulder. "You can leave if you want, I just thought it'd be nice." He looked up at her with darling green eyes, and she felt sick at the notion he was trying to puppy-dog eyes her.

"Get that out of my face," she mumbled, putting a hand gently over his eyes.

"Waah! I've gone blind!" Ganna cried, weakly flailing his arms and leaning around awkwardly. "My eyes!"

"Dumby," Suika huffed, embarrassed by her stupid friend. She slowly removed her hand.

"A miracle!" he wailed overdramatically, throwing his arms up in the air. "You, miss, have saved my sight! Thank you!" Enthusiastically, he took her cheeks in his hands and brought her into a very quick kiss. It was over as quickly it had begun, and Suika was left very confused and slightly annoyed. They'd kissed before, yes, but this was so out of the blue. Ganna was a planning guy most of the time, making up a flirt or a pickup line months in advance of using it. He wasn't quite spontaneous at all. She could only assumed this was all part of his scheme. Bastard.

"You're dumb," she murmured, looking down as he held her cheeks still, and smiled at her. "Stop it with that look."

"You're adorable," Ganna cooed, slowly lowering his hands and just leaning in, stopping just short of contact with Suika. "Look up."

"No." she mumbled, closing her eyes and trying to stay calm and not get frustrated and flustered as she normally did when Ganna did stupid embarrassing things. He angled his chin a bit, so his lips were but an inch from hers.

"Does sharing space bother you?" he asked, watching as Suika tried so hard to stop her pale skin from flushing red. He could feel her breath on his skin.

"I'm not answering stupid questions," she argued.

Ganna gave a little laugh and closed the gap. This kiss was a lot longer than the last, and Ganna simply smiled a little when he felt Suika's hands touch his cheeks softly. He was only given a split second to catch his breath, because Suika's lips were pulled ever so quickly back to his, and with a little push from her end, he was on his back, on the floor. It wasn't very like her to be so assertive in such matters, and well, this was obvious, as shown by the scarlet hue she was turning.

"I could never tire of that," Ganna cooed softly, smiling with his eyes. "I could be old and wrinkled, decrepit and wasting away-" He was silenced by her lips.

Once more, she pulled away, this time holding a hand to his mouth and staring at him. "I don't want to hear your weird poetic things!" she insisted, almost shrill in her flustered exclamation. He just laughed against her hand, and she looked away, cheeks puffed out. He said something against her skin, and she just growled. "What?" she muttered lightly lifting her hand.

"Kiss me again, Suika!" he cried, and her hand was clamped over his mouth firmly right away. Slowly, she leant forward, and, glaring at where her hand was, readied herself. In just a second, she flashed her hand away and kissed him, before clamping her hand over his mouth again. He was probably smiling like an asshole now.

"You happy?" she mumbled.

"As long as I'm with you," he chirped softly after pulling away her hand with his own. "You know I'm in love with you."

"I know," she stammered quietly, gently punching his chest as she shuffled back a bit and lay on him. "Don't be stupid."

"Head up a bit?" he asked quietly, leaning his head back awkwardly. "You've got your antlers in my face."

"I meant to do that!" she insisted, looking up and in fact removing her flower-ornate horns from Ganna's personal space. "I was trying to teach you to respect my space."

"You call me an airhead," he laughed, gently leaning his head back again and putting an arm around her back. "Kiss me again."

"No." Her retort was quick and concise.

"Can I kiss you?" he tried, looking at her with a childish pout. Her answer was silence and a glare, and so he gently leant up and pressed their lips together. They finally got to proper, chaste kissing, Suika trying her best to give up all of her angry emotions and just try to enjoy herself. They had been smooching rather passionately when the door burst open, and Ganna very slowly opened his eyes.

"Vysk told me what's happening!" Enki declared proudly, hand on her hip. "Enjoy your SHHHH time!" she cooed, before waving and running out of the room, closing the door behind them. Suika was going a ripe shade of pink.

"I'm sorry," stammered Ganna, voice wavering. "I didn't think she'd burst in-"

"Maybe you should lock the door," she mumbled, getting off of him and sitting back on the stool, hands on her knees, not sure what to do with herself. This was incredibly awkward for her, as she'd never been intimate with anyone before, and it felt incredibly weird to be doing that with this idiot. Emotions were everywhere, and everything was confusing.

Ganna got slowly up to his feet and did just that, wandering over and turning the lock. "Well," he laughed weakly, flustered at the thought of what Vysk might've told his little sister.

"What was she on about?" Suika muttered, kneading her legs, having become a little nervous.

"Who knows," he mused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kids these days."

"You sound old," she said weakly, voice becoming softer with every statement.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slowly sitting on the edge of his bed, near the stool Suika sat upon. "I haven't bothered you or something?"

"No," she murmured. "What are you.." she paused. "W-what are you!-.. What are you planning to.. you know, do," she said in a flustered jumble of syllables.

"I just wanted to hold you, honestly," he said quietly.

"You're a dumb romantic," she grunted, standing up and practically throwing herself at him, accidentally hitting him in the chest with her antlers. He wheezed softly, but caught her in his arms.

"Aren't I just?"

They lay there in silence for a little while. It was dark out now, and Suika sat up ever so slightly and reached over to the switch to turn on the leaflights she'd installed in Ganna's room. The soft glow of the odd little plants cast a gentle emerald over the room. It was comforting, which was good, because Suika was a ball of nerves. Without a word spoken, their lips met again, and again, and again. There was a moment where they needed to catch their breath soon after. They lay on their sides, facing each other, Suika barely acknowledging anything other than the heat of her own face.

"Is it warm in here?" Ganna asked quietly, voice a raspy whisper that in any other situation would've made Suika want to punch him.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Probably doesn't help we're wearing thick clothing," he joked softly, uncurling his arm from Suika's back and awkwardly pulling off his shirt as he lay on his side. Once it was off of his head, he simply tossed it on the floor. "There we go."

"You're so messy," Suika murmured, relieved he was wearing a tank top beneath his shirt. She didn't have to get embarrassed by seeing his chest. Ganna wasn't the type to expose a lot of skin; in fact, he had tendencies to dress himself in long, flowing garments like the ones humans wore a long time ago in his home country.

"Are you feeling warm as well?" he queried, fingers finding the bottom of Suika's shirt. They were smacked away almost instantly, and Suika meekly nodded. "Am I going too far?" he asked, creasing his brow. He wasn't exactly sure where this was going to go, but he wanted Suika to be fine with it. The girl shook her head, and slowly slid out of her shirt, undergarments and soft stomach now revealed. She didn't feel particularly uncomfortable to be showing her body to Ganna, but more just shy. It wasn't something she'd ever done before.

"You're amazing," Ganna mumbled, hand hovering in front of her as if he thought she'd shatter if he touched her. "I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you!"

"Dumbass," she muttered, taking his wrist and putting his hand to her side so maybe he'd stop being a scaredy-cat. Pretty hypocritical of you, Suika. He squeaked, suddenly turning into a shy idiot as his fingers graced her skin. "Don't make me headbutt you."

"I won't," he wheezed softly.

Awkwardly, after bumping noses, they fell into another bout of kisses, Ganna trying to calm himself with the sweet taste of Suika's lips. This whole night was a mess already, with Enki coming up like that and making him lose his cool. Damn, he'd been so cool. After things turned pretty passionate and heated, Suika shuffled a little closer. "Are we.. are we going to?" she asked, confused. She'd never kissed Ganna this much at one time, especially not while half naked. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she wasn't really sure how she felt.

"Going.. to?" Ganna mumbled, mind fucking blown from just thinking about it. "Oh." In any other world, Ganna's brain would've been dribbling out from his nose right now, but he tried his best to keep a level head. "Do you mean sex?"

He was immediately slapped on the shoulder. "Don't say it!" she hissed. "Don't say that word."

"Do you?" he whined, confused and embarrassed and wondering if things were going to happen.

"Y-yes."

"Only if you want," Ganna said quietly.

"Don't make me decide!" Suika hissed under her breath, looking everywhere but at Ganna right now. In fact, she rolled over, and stood up, awkwardly pacing. Ganna just watched her.

"We could," he pointed out. "But we don't have to." She was not really comforted by this very much at all, but at least she stopped pacing, and sat back down on the bed. "I don't really know what to say," Ganna admitted, bowing his head in apology. "I've done it before, but I never led." Suika felt flustered knowing now that Ganna had most likely done the unspeakable with that disgusting wretch Caen, but she tried to put that out of her mind. Also, she was a virgin and he wasn't. Brilliant.

"I've never-.." she started, before deciding to shut up. She regretted it already.

"That's okay," Ganna assured. "If you're nervous nothing has to happen! I'm sorry this got brought up," he apologized, bowing his head again.

"Don't speak for me," Suika said quietly, closing her eyes. "The opportunity is.. here." She murmured a little dryly. The act of apathy was becoming tired. "Do we do something? Get ready?" she asked in but a whisper.

"O-oh, yeah," he wheezed, sitting up. His incredibly long hair was thankfully in a bun right now, so it wasn't a problem just yet. Although, as he watched Suika undo her hair from the cute ponytail it was usually in, he wondered if that was a thing one was supposed to do, and he let down his glorious locks, his majestic tresses. As soon as he'd let it out he felt regret, but tried to be cool. Suika had turned at the right moment to see him do it, and felt dread.

"Is this a thing people do when they have long hair and are about to have sex?" Ganna asked, holding his hair back with his hands as he watched Suika lay down on the bed, in her adorable undergarments. He wondered at what luck he'd had to meet and fall in love with a beautiful girl like her.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I felt like I should." Ganna shrugged, gently getting onto the bed and shuffling over, now leaning over Suika, who looked up at him with a cruel glare. He wasn't able to see that, however, because his long obsidian hair blocked out his vision almost entirely when he leant forward.

"Hold on, I'm actually blind," he wheezed, getting up and wandering away to find his hair clips and elastics. "Sorry!"

"Good job, idiot," she huffed, watching him bump into a column and then stumble around until he finally found what he was looking for. It took him fifteen entire minutes to put his crazy long hair back into a bun, and even then, there was one stray hair that escaped all hopes of neatness. Suika, who had stolen Ganna's shirt and wrapped it around her chest, glared at him. "If you even think about doing your hair again because of that one little strand," she huffed, pointing. "I will tear it out and leave." He nodded and brushed it behind his long pointed ear before straddling her properly.

"I don't know what to do now," Suika mumbled, flushed as she motioned for Ganna to remove his shirt from her. He compliantly did so, amazed.

"I have a vague idea," he said quietly, nodding. "Tell me if you're not okay with something, alright?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, a little numb to the situation right now. She was either having a weird freaky dream, or this was reality and she was shocked and embarrassed at herself.

Ganna didn't have much experience with what he remembered Caen calling 'foreplay'. Well, he didn't have much experience with being the dominative one. However, there were a few things he remembered and could use here. The first thing he thought to do was try biting her neck. It was a thing Caen always enjoyed, and he felt bad for basing his actions on past experience because of who he'd been with, but it was his best shot at not being an idiot about this.

Gently, he leant in, resting his mouth on Suika's skin a moment before biting, and causing a squeak from the girl. Unsure, he went to do it again, but Suika had her hand between his prongs, and was gently keeping his head from moving forward. "Don't do that," she mumbled, looking away from him. "If it's love, you won't bite." Ganna nodded in understanding, gently taking her hand from his head and pecking the top of it.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, apologetically kissing where he'd nipped. "Thank you for speaking up."

"Idiot," she murmured, nervously watching him as he leant back, clearly unsure where exactly to go from here. "This.. This is the one time I'm going to let you touch them," she stammered, sliding her thumbs under the straps of her bra, slowly moving them down her shoulders. She was trying her best, poor flustered girl. Ganna's breath hitched in his throat, and he tried not to get panicked. He'd been hoping this was in the agenda somewhere. Once the straps were off of her shoulders, Suika took a deep breath and rested her hands at her sides.

Ganna might've passed out if he hadn't reminded himself to breathe just then. Gently, noticing Suika's eyes were elsewhere, he reached around her back, and awkwardly fiddled with the back of the garment. She sighed. "Push them together, and they'll part," she murmured, and amazingly, Ganna managed to follow said instructions, and he slowly pulled the now separated ends away, leaving Suika with a naked chest. Her first instinct was to cover up, and it took every inch of her willpower not to. Her head was turned to the side now, and her face was screwed up, probably embarrassed beyond belief.

"W-wow," Ganna mumbled, shuffling back a bit and gently leaning down, simply resting his head on her chest for a moment, totally stunned.

"You're being stupid!" she cried softly, reaching over and holding onto one of his stubby horns. "Pervert!"

"Sorry," he laughed quietly, lifting his head and smiling cheesily at her face.

"Dumbass!" she insisted, now shoving his face. "I-I exposed myself! Your turn!"

Smiling a little, he pulled off his undershirt, and his own slim chest was revealed, ever-so-slightly pudgy stomach seen by Suika for the first time. It was kind of cute. "Would you like me to start?" he asked politely, which of course confused her, because she still had her lower undergarments on, and assumed they needed to be off to get to doing what had to be done. She nodded, ever so shyly, and his hands gently fell upon her breasts.

Ganna did feel kind of like a pervert, so damn amazed by how warm and soft breasts were, and gently, he brushed his fingers in tiny patterns on the sides.

"Enjoying yourself?" Suika muttered in a weak whisper, now having curled one of Ganna's pillows around her face so she couldn't be seen.

"Only if I can see you," he whined quietly, hesitantly removing his hand from a boob and pushing the end of the pillow down so he could see her face again. "Suikaaa."

"Y-you can still see me!" she insisted, trying and failing to get the pillow back. "My face isn't necessary, you dumbhead!"

"But it's cute and has cute freckles and those adorable expressive eyes," he whined, removing his second hand from a boob and, while leaning his weight on his other hand, turned her head gently so she was facing him. "And I love you."

Suika wheezed and closed her eyes tight, squirming with embarrassment. "Bastard!"

He leant in, gently kissing her before leaning back and smiling. "You can trust me. I won't do anything that'll hurt you, okay? There's no need to be scared." Before Ganna could even finish speaking, she'd leant up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down against her in a tight hug.

"I do trust you," she mumbled softly, finding it a little easier to speak when she didn't need to see his face. "I'm just nervous. Don't make me look at you this time. Next time, perhaps." With that said, she let go of him, resting her arms softly on her stomach and breathing slowly.

"Oh, okay," he wheezed, getting it now. Suika was the kind of person to be shy doing something so intimate the first time. It made sense, and he didn't blame her. "Tell me if something feels too odd," he cooed quietly, gently leaning over her again and softly caressing her skin. His fingers spidered softly across her breasts, thumbs sliding delicately across her nipples. "How is this?" he asked, rubbing very soft and slow circles against her skin.

"W-weird," she murmured, creasing her brows slightly. He watched her expression carefully as his fingers graced different parts of her chest, and once he'd found the point that seemed to stimulate her most, he focused on it.

"They're so soft," Ganna mused softly, missing the feel of her breasts already as he shuffled backward and his hands gently ran down her soft stomach. "I love your body," he murmured, daring to kiss just above her navel. "So soft and darling," he mumbled, breath warm against her skin.

"Your breath probably smells bad," she frowned, lifting her arm and resting it on her face so it was covering her eyes. "Stupid Ganna." Suika notably flinched when Ganna's finger caught onto the side of her underwear.

"Can I remove this?" he asked softly.

"You still have p-pants on," she refuted, not looking, but pointing with the arm not draped over her eyes. He shrugged and quickly stood up, loosening his belt and dropping his trousers, being left only in his boxer shorts.

"How about now?" he hummed, to which she nodded meekly. She would've insisted Ganna remove his first, but she was definitely scared to think about what was hiding behind those shorts.

His fingers slowly hooked under the sides, and he very gently pulled the garment down, awy from her torso, and off of her small legs. He wondered if their height difference would become too big an issue when things got down to it. "I'm going to touch you a little," he said quietly, watching her blush incredibly as she awkwardly twiddled her toes, waiting for something to happen. "Is that alright? My fingers might feel a little warm or a little odd, or both." he murmured cautiously.

"It's okay," she breathed softly, weakly opening her legs a little more. "Do whatever."

"Excuse me if I touch something I shouldn't," he apologized in advance. "I've actually had to do research about things like this with those of the female variety," he said quietly, gently touching between her legs with soft fingers, touching very gently, trying to find what he'd read about that one time. He reckoned he'd found it when Suika tensed, and he glanced up, apprehensive. "How does this feel?" he asked softly, gently moving his thumb.

Her eyes were wide open, although hidden behind her arm. "Nice," she answered meekly, unsure what to do with herself, feeling like she should be doing something. "It's good."

"Great!" Ganna wheezed. "Keep me updated, okay?"

"You sound so dumb," she mumbled, feeling the heat on her face radiate up to her arm. Ganna kept at it, tenderly touching her in such a sensitive spot, and she found her legs gently wrapped around his back. Throughout this little experience, she could only make quiet noises, small 'aah's and the like. "It's weird."

"Do you want me to.. Well, you know," he said quietly, really hoping she knew so he didn't have to explain it. "Or do you want me to continue this?" This whole event was to pleasure her, to make her feel loved and warm and happy, so he wanted to make everything up to her to choose. He was happy that way; he didn't need anything in return necessarily.

"You can do the first one," she answered quietly, shyly.

"Alright," Ganna said, nodding and leaning back a moment to remove the last piece of his clothing.

Now just as naked as Suika, Ganna moved forward, straddling her hips and leaning his on one of his hands. "This will feel odd at first," he warned softly. "Do you want to hold my hand?" he queried.

"Yes," she murmured, a little breathless. Suika slowly moved her hand out, knuckles against the sheet. Ganna's fingers slotted in between hers, and they were shortly intertwined, holding each other gently.

"I'm going to do it now," he notified her quietly, before gently moving his body forward and entering her.

She gasped softly, not acquainted with the weird feeling, or the other feeling, the stimulation she wasn't used to at all. Ganna moved his hips slowly, being cautious and gentle in his every movement. His hand was grasped tightly within hers, and she whimpered softly, which seemed to alarm him, as he soon slowed. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly, an incredibly amount of concern in his voice. "Something wrong?"

"Continue," she breathed, not really sure what she was supposed to be feeling.

Cautiously, he started up again, trying not to get nervous and slow all of a sudden. He was no master at this, but he had every intention to give Suika the best experience he could, and so he would do his best. He could tell she was already very close; perhaps he had stimulated her too much before this part, considering she was a virgin. Oh well, he would learn from his mistakes by next time. With each timed thrust her gasps started to louden, until she was into it enough to be rocking her hips in time with his.

After but a second of feeling something intense, she finished, body tensing as her back arched and she let out a quiet moan, turning her head to the side and curling her toes. Ganna himself was near as well, and soon reached climax, closing his eyes only briefly as he released inside of her. It was something unique to their species that they were only fertile during a little part of each season, so they had no risk of pregnancy.

Suika's head spun, and her hold on Ganna's hand tightened to a white-knuckled grip as she blushed fervently and experienced something like never before. Ganna had felt this strongly only one or two times of the many sexual experiences he'd been through. He gently pulled out, taking another glance over Suika's beautiful body before just moving forward and laying down next to her, holding her hand softly and riding the feeling out. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly, slowly turning his head, looking at her, still partly dazed as his system was flooded with dopamine.

"Amazing," she babbled softly, struggling to formulate syllables, so stunned and astounded she could feel like this.

"Good to hear," he said quietly, rolling over and inviting her into his arms. Their fingers unlinked and she sluggishly moved closer. His arms were around her quickly, and her face pressed into his chest. "I love you, Suika."

"Love.. you," she mumbled back, glancing up at him. Even in the dark room, he could tell she was blushing up a storm. "I love you, Ganna." His smile was huge as he kissed her, and embraced her warmly again.

He beamed. "You've no idea how happy I am to hear that."

They lay contently in each other's arms for some time, neither of them able to get to sleep, too busy thinking about everything and each other to close their eyes for too long. "I'm really glad you liked that," he mumbled softly. "I wanted to make it so special for you."

"I appreciate it," she murmured, going to tug at his shirt but forgetting he wasn't wearing one. Instead, she just rested her hand on his warm chest.

"I didn't hurt you at all?" he asked yet again, almost neurotic by this point. "You're all good?"

"Yes, Ganna," she mumbled. "I'm fine. It didn't hurt. You don't need to keep asking. It's getting repetitive."

"Sorry," he breathed, leaning against her. "My.. My first time hurt, so," he mumbled. "I didn't want that for you."

"It hurt?" Suika frowned, worried as to where this story may lead. "I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt."

"It's not," he said quietly, voice becoming quieter. "It's not a burden if I talk? I can save it for another time if it'll ruin the moment," he said quietly, tangling his fingers absently in Suika's long and curly hair.

"Talk if you want, Ganna," Suika murmured, quiet and cautious. He took a deep breath.

"Well," he sighed. "It was with Caen." In a split second, he could feel Suika's blood boiling, and she almost radiated disgust at the thought of that monster. "He was sixteen, I was fourteen," he mumbled quietly, not excited to be remembering.

"He said it'd be fine, since one of us with sixteen," he murmured. "I thought it would be." Suika was silent, even when he paused. "He held me to him, digging his fingers into me and making no good out of it." He simply stared into the darkness of the room as he stroked Suika's hair. "I had purple bruises on my hips and I could barely walk after a night of that," he frowned. "It.. got worse from there, but that's the story."

"Did he do that kind of stuff to you often?" she asked, alert now and leaning back a bit, looking at him worriedly.  
>"I agreed for the most part," he stammered. "It's my fault, I kept trusting him whenever he lied." He could hear Suika sigh as she laid against him. "I thought it would get better," he murmured.<p>

"You never told me about this," she frowned, heavy feelings clouding her thoughts. "Ganna.. How long did this go on for?"

He felt almost scorned, a frightened child in his answers. "Three and a half years. U-until you scared him away from town."

She just paused, having gone silent. "Suika?" he mumbled, leaning down to try and look at her face.

"Stupid idiot," she mumbled, voice muffled by his chest. He felt dampness against his skin, and tensed, realizing she was crying.

"Suika, are you okay?" he asked quickly, concerned.

"I had no idea," she mumbled, greatly saddened by all of this. "The entire time, you had to endure that."

"I'm fine now, though, so don't worry! Are you oka-"

"Stop that," she mumbled, clumsily reaching up and covering his mouth. "Ganna, don't." She took a shaky breath and removed her hand. "You looked like a ghost, you know," she murmured, sniffling quietly, feeling stupid for crying. "That evening, when you finally showed up." He knew the one she meant instantly. "You looked like you'd been through hell," Suika murmured. "Don't ask me if I'm okay, Ganna, think about yourself."

He kept quiet, looking down at her. "I just wanted to be with you and make you happy," he murmured, to which she gently punched his stomach again.  
>She growled softly. "You can't live for only the sake other people, dumbass. You're too soft for your own damned good." He sighed softly, holding Suika carefully in his arms.<br>"I know." He murmured.

"Thanks, for telling me," she said quietly, after a little while of silence. "I understand that.. mustn't have been easy."

"If it helps, I suppose," he answered. "I haven't told anyone before, so," he laughed sadly. "I suppose it's just good to get gross stuff out of the attic of memories and into the air."

"You're such a poetic weirdo," she sighed, wiping her eyes and leaning her head up, looking at him. "I think we're both real tired."

"I do have a tendency to get off-topic when it's late," he shrugged, curling his figure and pressing his forehead to Suika's.

"Goodnight, then?" Suika asked, leaning her chin up and pecking Ganna's lips. He repeated the gesture, before resting his forehead against Suika's again.

"Goodnight, Suika," he said quietly. "Love you." They were both asleep shortly, dozing off in each other's arms.

Suika woke up first the next morning, yawning tiredly and thinking about what she remembered of last night. The memories came in vivid flashes, and she wheezed in realization. She'd had sex with Ganna. Looking at the shirtless and dozing man she had her arms around, he gave him a bit of a squeeze before meekly getting up, distressed at her own nakedness. She located her bra and shirt first and put them on, and was in the process of pulling up her panties when Ganna spoke.

"You look so lovely, you're gonna make me cry if you put those on," whined Ganna from behind her, and she squeaked in embarrassment, almost aggressively pulling up her underwear before scowling at him.

"Pervert!" she cried, stealing his silly poofy pants and putting them on before dashing down to the kitchen. He just smiled fondly and watched her go.

"Good morning!" cooed Enki in her cheerful little voice as she danced around the downstairs kitchen area, cooking up a storm. For an eleven year old, she was a damned good gourmet chef. "Did you and big brother have a good sex?" Suika almost jumped out of her skin.

"W-what!" she cried. "You're eleven years old!" she breathed, flustered to hell. Had they been too loud? Ganna was quiet, so it was probably just her. Great. "I have to go home," she stammered.

"I'm making breakfast, you can't go!" she whined, putting down the thing she was holding and running up to Suika, hugging her tightly.

"Fine," she conceded weakly, gently petting Enki's head before going to the staircase to sit down and wait for breakfast to be ready.

Ganna soon started coming down those same stairs, half-dressed, only in a messily thrown-on shirt and his boxer shorts, since Suika nabbed his, and since he had super long legs, her pants would probably snap in half. He yawned and sat down next to her, about seven different combs tangled in his hair, due to his attempt at taming it. "Mornin'," he said quietly, leaning over and resting his head on her shoulder. She huffed and turned her head, but gently reached up to pet him between his prongs, stroking his head like he was a small animal.

"Morning," she mumbled, now turning to look at him. "You've got things in your hair, dumbass." She mumbled, reaching around with her other hand and trying to remove the closest comb. He whined loudly when she touched it, so she just sighed and left it. "Maybe you should just cut all this off," she joked, making a scissor motion with her fingers across his hair.

"No way!" he cried, head shooting up and almost smacking Suika in the face with his prongs. "My hair is beautiful!"

"It's also a real pain for you, from what I see," she remarked, scoffing and putting her hands back on her knees. "Dumby. I'll fix it for you after breakfast."

"Enki making something good?" he asked quietly, gently putting an arm around her.

"I don't know," she murmured, shyly leaning to the side against him. "I didn't ask."

"Oh well, it'll be a surprise then," Ganna hummed. "Your flowers are lovely and fragrant this morning," he mused softly, leaning in and gently sniffing one of the little flowers that bloomed on her antlers. "Feeling happy this morning?"

"No," she lied, glaring at him. "Don't be weird."


End file.
